Promesas al viento
by Lia Ross
Summary: "Hermione… ¿quieres hacer reír a Dios?... Cuéntale tus planes…", me dijiste alguna vez…  y esa noche, más que nunca, sentía todo el peso de tus palabras sobre mis hombros…
1. Tiempos difíciles

¡Hola! Vuelvo ahora con algunos pensamientos de Hermione en medio de un escenario de guerra, mientras espera noticias de Draco, que ha aceptado una misión de riesgo ahora que ha abandonado su condición de mortífago y es miembro activo de la Orden…

Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, solo son prestaditos…

* * *

><p><strong>Promesas al viento<strong>

Ya van dos meses. Dos largos meses sin ti.

Sé que prometí ser fuerte, prometí esperarte… prometí ser tuya… y aún ahora, aún en guerra… prometí seguir viva.

Tú… tú no prometiste nada.

Esa noche, entraste a mi habitación silenciosamente y te sentaste en la mecedora que estaba al costado de mi cama. Acariciaste mi rostro con tus fríos dedos y enrollaste un rizo mío con suma delicadeza. Yo lo sé, porque esa noche, yo no estaba dormida… no podía.

Abrí mis ojos con lentitud, tal vez queriendo tontamente retrasar el momento… tal vez no quería escuchar esas palabras, no quería decirte _adiós_…

_Y lo sabía, no preguntes cómo, pero lo supe durante todo el día. Lo supe desde que desperté en la mañana y tú no estabas ahí. Lo supe cuando bajé a desayunar y tú evitabas mi mirada. Lo supe cuando quise abrazarte en el pasillo y tú te apartaste sutilmente… _

Te observé detenidamente, tal vez intentando grabar en mi mente ese rostro ahora tan familiar… tenía miedo de no volver a verlo nunca más. Luego, me di cuenta que tú hacías exactamente lo mismo y fue esa revelación la que me quebró… rompí a llorar…

Me abrazaste fuertemente y logré aferrarme un poco a todo ese futuro que se me escapaba de las manos… Nunca podré olvidar esa seguridad que sólo me regalan tus brazos, Draco.

"_Hermione… ¿quieres hacer reír a Dios?... Cuéntale tus planes…", _me dijiste alguna vez… y esa noche, más que nunca, sentía todo el peso de tus palabras sobre mis hombros… de repente, todo parecía una gran broma… y sólo quería que alguien gritara "_¡caíste!"_ Para poder respirar tranquila…

Lograste calmarme un poco, ahora solo sollozaba silenciosamente. Te separaste de mí y tomaste mis manos…

Lo dirías ahora…

– Hermione… he aceptado la misión – susurraste, mirándome a los ojos… tú siempre me decías las cosas duras mirándome a los ojos…

– ¿Y qué te digo yo? ¿Suerte? ¿Diviértete en la maldita misión suicida que has aceptado? – solté amargamente… yo era injusta y lo sabía, tú eras noble y lo sabía… "_Life is a bitch" _

– Dime que vas a ser fuerte… y que pase lo que pase, vas a seguir viva… – así eras tú… un cabrón con todos, pero conmigo… conmigo eras sólo Draco… y yo nunca fui capaz de negarte nada…

– Voy a ser fuerte Draco… y voy a esperarte… porque yo soy tuya… ¿lo sabes no? – tenía que decirlo y tu sonreíste al escucharlo…

– Vaya… voy a tener que aceptar misiones suicidas más seguido, sólo para escucharte aceptar otra vez, que eres de mi propiedad – dijiste divertido… y yo agradecí tu forma de quitarle tensión al ambiente… me acerqué a ti y deposité un suave beso en tus labios.

Y esa fue la última noche que pasamos juntos.

Partiste al día siguiente muy temprano, junto con Theo. Siempre temí el día en que la Orden decidiera que ustedes eran piezas reemplazables en esta guerra, y que tenían menos valor que otros miembros, tal vez por el hecho de que antiguos mortífagos nunca han sido, ni serán santos de nuestra devoción, o porque ningún tipo de lazo familiar o amical los une con nosotros…

Supongo que ese fue el motivo por el cual no reprocharon nada cuando aceptaste regresar a las filas de Voldemort, como espía; porque si se tratara de cualquier otro, todo hubiera sido distinto, pero eras tú, Draco Malfoy, y solo me tenías a mí para abogar por ti, y no fue suficiente…

Todos sabíamos que te dirigías hacia una muerte casi segura. Nadie dijo nada.

A nadie le importó mi rotunda negativa ni mis súplicas… _"esto es una guerra Hermione… no hay tiempo para sentimentalismos"_, me había dicho Tonks…

Han pasado dos meses ya, y aún no tengo noticias tuyas.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Llevaba días encerrada en mi habitación, recostada en mi cama y abrazando fuertemente tu almohada, que aún olía a ti, o tal vez eso me empeñaba en creer yo... No tenía ánimos de nada… ya ni siquiera participaba en las reuniones de la Orden, como una silenciosa protesta a la misión que te habían encomendado.

Pero hoy soñé contigo. Al despertar, estaba sola en mi habitación, pero no me sentía sola. Recordé las promesas que te hice y decidí bajar a desayudar con todos. Recordé que debía ser fuerte por ti y supuse que no te gustaría que muera de inanición…

Bajé las escaleras pausadamente para evitar hacer rechinar las viejas escaleras. No quería despertar a nadie, era muy temprano aún. Llegué a la cocina y decidí preparar el desayuno para todos, como una especie de ofrenda de paz...

Mientras preparaba los huevos y hervía el agua, recordaba ese día, que parecía tan lejano ahora, cuando te escabulliste en mi habitación para llevarme el desayuno, que tú mismo habías preparado. La bandeja contenía un vaso de jugo muy amargo, una taza de café extremadamente recargado, dos tostadas carbonizadas y huevos. Recuerdo haber suspirado aliviada, porque al menos los huevos tenían un buen aspecto, hasta que les di la vuelta…

Sonreí… hace días que nada me hacía sonreír.

Siempre fuiste un desastre en la cocina. Era una de las muchas cosas que adoraba de ti, que no te esforzabas por ser perfecto, a diferencia de mi. Eras solo tú mismo, y cuando estabas conmigo, nunca habían máscaras de por medio…

Escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse con un fuerte golpe, apartándome de mis pensamientos; fue entonces cuando Bill apareció, de pronto, en la cocina. Llevaba algunas cartas en las manos, probablemente había interceptado a la lechuza justo en la puerta, antes que esta llegara a su destino final, que solía ser la cocina. Levantó la mirada y me observó algo sorprendido…

– Vaya, vaya… la princesita decidió que ya era hora de abandonar su torre y compartir con los plebeyos – susurró cansinamente

– La princesita está preparándote el desayuno, así que si no quieres un par de huevos calcinados en tu plato, déjame en paz – respondí ácidamente… Bill podía ser tan insoportable como Ron o los gemelos…

– No pelees Hermione, era una bromita… – dijo sonriendo, mientras revisaba el correo… de pronto, dio un respingo y yo lo observé preocupada… – ¿Hermione? – Su voz sonó críptica – Parece que tienes correspondencia…

Y acercó a mí una carta. Una carta de él.

Era una carta de él.

La tomé confusa y me dirigí rápidamente a mi habitación. Mis manos temblaban al abrir el sobre… Reconocí su impecable caligrafía, una letra muy pequeña y simétrica. Respiré hondo y comencé a leer:

_Hermione:_

_Eres mi brújula. Mi norte. Y ahora sin ti, me siento más perdido que nunca._

_¿Sabes una cosa? Acepté esta misión por ti, sólo por ti. Quería descubrir qué se sentía que tú me miraras de la misma forma en que miras a Potter o a Weasley, con tanta admiración en tus ojos… No soportaba pensar que yo era para ti sólo un ex mortífago… sólo eso… mi orgullo no podía tolerarlo… mi egoísmo me llevó a aceptar la misión, no fue mi altruismo… no lo hice por la Orden, lo hice por mí, lo hice por ti… _

_Sabía que debía demostrarte que yo también podía ser valiente, que también podía protegerte y arriesgar mi vida por la causa. Sabía que aceptando esta misión, por primera vez… sería tú héroe._

_Hice lo que tenía que hacer para merecerte. No me voy a arrepentir ahora._

_Llevo más de tres días escondido en el sótano de una casa abandonada, en un pueblo fantasma, cerca de la guarida de Voldemort. Theo ha salido a buscar algo de comer, era su turno porque yo salí la primera vez. Es bueno tenerlo conmigo… probablemente ya estaría loco si no fuera por él. Tiene una fuerza mental y una determinación admirables._

_Las cosas no van tan bien como me gustaría. Sé que el plan inicial era enlistarme otra vez en las filas de Voldemort, fingiendo arrepentimiento, e intentar comprar su perdón ofreciendo información útil sobre la Orden, pero esa ya no es una opción viable ahora. Voldemort no se creería ni una palabra de lo que yo dijera. Y no, yo no seré un mártir, si ya estoy arriesgando tanto, que valga la pena. No me lanzaré a la muerte, no se la pondré tan fácil. _

_He estado pensando en secuestrar a algún mortífago y tomar su lugar, utilizando poción multijugos… creo que podría funcionar. Theo también considera que es una buena idea, dada las circunstancias. Lo intentaremos hoy, justo cuando los mortífagos salgan a hacer sus rondas nocturnas. Uno de ellos; Yaxley, está encargado de vigilar este y los pueblos aledaños… es nuestra oportunidad… Con algo de suerte, todo saldrá tal como lo hemos planeado._

_Te dije alguna vez que eras lo mejor que me había pasado en toda mi vida… yo era un tremendo idiota y tú me devolviste al camino, tú, con tu infinita paciencia y ternura, me trajiste de vuelta a la vida. Ahora, lejos de ti, tengo miedo de perderme de nuevo. No pensé bien las cosas, me lancé a esta misión sin pensar en cómo podría afectarme. Estos dos meses han sido un infierno… no tienes idea de lo imprescindible que te has vuelto para mi, Hermione. Ahora, tengo miedo de perder esa humanidad que había recuperado a tu lado. Lo único que me da fuerzas para continuar, es tu recuerdo y tus promesas._

_Te quiero preciosa._

_Draco_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La carta que enviaste ha sido mi único soporte durante este último mes. He salido a distintas misiones y he dado todo de mí para cumplir con mi promesa. He escuchado a Remus y a Snape hablar de ti. Dicen que has logrado ingresar bajo la apariencia de Yaxley y que por lo menos hasta ahora, todo va saliendo según lo esperado. Sé que te gustaría saber que ya no eres más Draco Malfoy, el ex mortífago; ahora, solo eres Draco, y probablemente no me creerías si te digo que todos preguntan por ti con verdadera preocupación.

Incluso Ron quiso saber ayer "_¿cómo iba la misión del hurón?"… _Yo lo miré sorprendida, no me esperaría un comentario así proveniente de él, ni en mis más disparatados sueños.

Hubiera querido responderte la carta, tenía tantas cosas que decirte… pero no sabía a dónde enviarla… te has encargado muy bien de desaparecer completamente del mapa, nadie sabe tu ubicación exacta… además... sé que lo que hiciste tú fue increíblemente riesgoso, escribirme… podrían haber interceptado a la lechuza…

La información que logras filtrarnos es de mucha ayuda. Gracias a ti hemos desarmado algunos ataques en el ministerio, salvando muchas vidas. Lo lograste, eres un héroe.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya van a cumplirse diez meses desde tu partida.

¿Querías que sea fuerte por ti? Lo he sido. He entregado todo, y ya no me queda nada más que dar, estoy muerta por dentro. He visto morir a gente inocente y a amigos muy queridos… No sé si estarás al tanto de lo que sucede aquí, pero Luna cayó en la batalla de Tártara y perdimos a Fred en el bosque de Príamo…

¿Querías que sea fuerte por ti? Lo he sido. ¿Querías que me mantuviera con vida? Sigo aquí.

¿Y tú? ¿Dónde estás tú?

Cada vez es más difícil mantener mis promesas…

* * *

><p>Hola! Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Volveré pronto con la visión de Draco.<p>

Besos

Lía


	2. Volviendo a ti

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes, solo son prestaditos… :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Promesas al viento<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

_**Volviendo a ti**_

_Because maybe_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all_

_You're my wonderwall_

_**Draco POV**_

Tomé una decisión y ahora debo vivir con ella… ya no hay vuelta atrás, estoy metido hasta el cuello es esta maldita situación. Cualquier movimiento en falso es muerte segura; y no, yo aún no estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir.

Te escribí una carta hace más de ocho meses… fue la única que pude enviar. Te dije que había vivido un infierno esos dos meses lejos de ti, pero no tardé en comprender que aún no tenía idea de lo que eso significaba. Fue a partir de ese día, que mi vida se convirtió en verdadero infierno. Bajo la apariencia de Yaxley, no podía darme el lujo de ser débil.

Durante estos diez meses, he asesinado a tantos mestizos y muggles, que me es imposible recordar un solo rostro… He matado niños pequeños, Hermione… ¿Alguna vez podrás perdonarme? ¿Serás capaz de mirarme a los ojos y decirme que aún me quieres… aún después de toda esta maldita sangre que tengo en las manos?

Todo esto parece ser una perversa broma del universo. Yo sólo quería tú admiración, y sé que no voy a conseguir nada, salvo una mirada tuya cargada de decepción y vergüenza, que no podré soportar…

Ya no sé cómo justificar este círculo de muerte a mí alrededor. Primero actuaba consciente de que no era yo, sino Yaxley; que todo tenía un por qué, todo lo hacía por un fin más importante… pero ya no puedo más. Me he convertido en una máquina, en un mortífago más, porque alma no tengo. Mi alma está contigo.

Dime Hermione… ¿aún piensas en mí? Nada ha sido tan duro en estos últimos meses como la incertidumbre de no saber si aún me esperabas, o ya habías decidido continuar por tu cuenta…

Dime... ¿Aún eres mía?

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Theo ha conseguido muy buena información últimamente… Debes estar al tanto de que ha tomado el cuerpo de su padre y siendo él tan cercano a Voldemort, Theo tiene mucho más acceso que yo… Tenemos fe, tal vez estos días que vienen van a ser los últimos días de guerra.

Por un lado, hay esperanza… pero tengo tanto miedo Hermione. Tú has sido la única persona en el mundo con quien he sido capaz de mostrarme vulnerable. Debo confesarte entonces, que estoy destrozado por dentro. No soy el mismo Draco que alguna vez se enamoró de ti y dio la espalda a su familia y a su legado. No. No podré serlo después de todas las atrocidades que me he visto obligado a cometer…

Ya ni si quiera sé si aún soy humano. No soy más que un asesino.

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las cosas marchan bien… Theo y yo pronto estaremos de vuelta en el cuartel, con todos. Ahora será el turno de Potter. Hoy, al anochecer, todo terminará, finalmente. Hoy iremos por Nagini.

Cuando Nagini esté fuera de juego, podremos volver. Aún no sé por qué todo esto es necesario, pero las órdenes de Snape son muy precisas, sin Nagini muerta, Potter jamás podría vencer a Voldemort. Me imagino que tú sí sabes de qué va todo esto, pero yo sólo cumplo órdenes.

Ya no puedo esperar a que toda esta locura termine de una vez. Vivir en la mansión de los Yaxley y ocupar su lugar, es muy cansado, estoy hecho trizas...

Hermione, si todo sale bien, te veré en la noche…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione POV<strong>_

Si todo sale bien, te veré esta noche Draco…

No puedo quedarme quieta, no puedo dejar de dar vueltas por toda la casa… parezco una desquiciada…

– Hermione ¡quieres calmarte de una vez!... nos estás poniendo nerviosos a todos… – escuché la voz de Harry lejana, como si yo estuviera bajo el agua… Y era así… me estaba hundiendo…

Me hundía poco a poco al pasar las horas… hoy era el día decisivo, si bien tú habías estado en peligro durante todos estos meses, hoy, la posibilidad de perderte la sentía más real que nunca…

– Harry… – susurré… – dime sinceramente… ¿crees que lo logre?...

– Sólo podemos esperar Hermione… – lo miré… quise ver esperanza en esos ojos verdes… no la encontré… Harry quiso decir algo que me tranquilizara pero pude darme cuenta de que no hallaba las palabras…

– Lo sé Harry, pero esa espera es la que me está volviendo loca… – Harry se acercó a mí con la intención de abrazarme… pero sus brazos no se sentían como los tuyos… no sentí esa seguridad que tú me brindabas…

Decidí ir a tomar un largo baño, tal vez así podría despejar un poco la mente… Subí a mi habitación y preparé la bañera, pretendía pasarme ahí un par de horas, necesitaba un poco de paz…

Hechicé el agua para que se mantuviera a la misma temperatura y luego ingresé a la tina… en algún momento me quedé profundamente dormida…

* * *

><p><em><strong>Draco POV<strong>_

Nagini yacía muerta, en el piso de mármol, rodeada por un charco de sangre oscura, que en contraste con la blancura del piso, completaba una imagen realmente macabra. Yo empuñaba la espada de Gryffindor… la que Potter me envió… temblaba de pies a cabeza… y a mi lado estaba Theo, gravemente herido. Había recibido un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y luchaba por mantenerse consciente.

Levanté a Theo con todas mis fuerzas, teníamos que salir de ahí ahora mismo… _"Theo, tienes que resistir, vamos… ¡vamos!"_, pensaba…

Habíamos llegado tan lejos, los dos, juntos; éramos un equipo, no podía si quiera pensar en abandonarlo a su suerte… _es el único amigo que me queda_… lo sé, me he ablandado. Es tonto, pero ese efecto has tenido en mí, Hermione. Una vez que mi máscara cayó por ti, me ha sido imposible ponérmela otra vez.

Voldemort volverá en pocos minutos, sólo teníamos alrededor de una hora para acabar con esa asquerosa serpiente.

Teníamos que apurarnos. El traslador nos esperaba.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hermione POV<strong>_

Sentí una leve molestia en el cuello… entre sueños, recordaba haberme quedado dormida en la bañera, en una posición bastante incómoda. Luchaba por abrir los ojos pero no podía… El agua continuaba calientita y yo estaba en un estado de enajenación realmente embriagante…

Con un poco de desgano decidí salir de la bañera… tal vez ya tenían noticias tuyas… mi estómago se contrajo al pensarlo…

Me estiré para coger la toalla y me cubrí… luego cogí una más para envolver mi cabello… Había olvidado mi ropa sobre mi cama, así que salí del baño para recogerla…

– ¿Disfrutaste tu baño Hermione? – no era cierto, no podía serlo…

No podías ser tú…

¿Eras tú? Te veías distinto…

Te observaba detenidamente, mientras temblaba… no podía dejar de temblar… y no podía dejar de preguntarme… _¿Eras tú?..._

Te levantaste de mi cama y te acercaste lenta y tortuosamente. Cuando estuviste a menos de un metro de mí sentí que temblabas también… sentí tu respiración agitada… pero tu expresión era impasible…

Te detuviste ahí… me observabas tranquilamente, como si no hubieran pasado más de diez meses desde la última vez que nos vimos. Esbozaste una sonrisa… Sí, eras tú…

No me contuve ni un segundo más y me arrojé a tus brazos, te abracé tan fuerte, lo hice con todas mis fuerzas… no quería dejarte ir nunca más…

No podía dejar de tocarte… tu rostro de ángel, tu cabello rubio, tus brazos… tenía que reconocer todo, sentirte nuevamente… necesitaba estar segura de que no te alejarías de mi nunca más.

Todo era tan surrealista…

– No te atrevas a dejarme otra vez ¿oíste? – Susurré bajito, abrazándolo con fuerza… – eres un tremendo idiota Draco… – reclamaba, mientras tomaba su rostro en mis manos…– yo nunca he necesitado un héroe…

– Lo sé… lo sé – me decía en susurros… – he sido un egoísta… tal vez tú no lo necesitabas, pero yo sí… y solo pensé en mí…

– Ya no digas más… no quiero saber nada más ahora que te tengo aquí, a salvo, a mi lado… no me importa nada Draco… ¿escuchaste bien? Solo me importas tú… – me mirabas profundamente, buscando sinceridad en mis ojos…

– ¿Eres mía? – preguntaste… y tu mirada se ensombreció… tenías miedo, lo supe al instante…

– Siempre

_Siempre lo sería_

* * *

><p>Hola!<p>

Les gustó? Espero que sí :)

Un besito! y gracias por llegar hasta aquí :)

Lía


End file.
